


Where Butterflies Never Die

by The_Fallout_Hunter



Series: When the Light Betrays You [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Going to Hell, Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallout_Hunter/pseuds/The_Fallout_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massive YouTube convention is taking place in New York, some of the biggest names of YouTube will be there. Gamers like Felix, Mark, Barry and even Ross know a thing or two about paranormal things, things that don't come from this universe. But will they survive the Pathway to hell? Even with each of them gifted their own unique power, will they survive each other? Join Pewdiepie, Martzia, Markiplier, The Game grumps, Danisnotonfire the Amazing Phil and Smosh Games on this epic journey through hell, where they must face their true destinies and defeat a prince of the Underworld, lord over the realm of souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PewDiePie

 

Martzia squirmed impatiently in the front seat of their black Corolla. “Felix, hurry up we’re going to be late!” Martzia called.I shoved the last of my clothes in my over-flowing suitcase and hefted of it out the door and outside where the sun warmed everything within it’s reach.

 

With a huff of effort I lifted the suitcase into the trunk of the car and jumped in the front seat. I paused for a moment before starting the engine and let out a nervous sigh. “Felix?” Martzia sighed, resting a hand on my arm affectionately.

 

“I’m fine, I said giving my head a slight shake as I gave her a reassuring smile. Just a little nervous, that’s all.” In truth, I had every right to be nervous, we were going to the biggest online event of the year and YouTube had asked me to speak on a panel. I was going to be talking live to thousands of people, no camera between me and the crowd this time.

 

It was both exciting and nerve racking at the same time. “Ok, I said as I started the engine and gained my smile again, let’s go.”

 

***

We had been driving for only hour before he came. Before everything I knew about the known world was proved wrong, and our lives were turned upside down.

 

We were driving over a bridge on the highway when an explosion went off; close enough that it sent a tremor through the bridge. I slammed the brakes on as the driver in front of us came to a screeching halt.

People ahead of us began leaving their cars and running back, through the halted traffic. Martzia leaned forward, resting her arms on the dashboard. “What the...?” She trailed off.

 

“Oh my god, Fel-!” Were the last three words I heard her say before she disappeared in a miniature whirlwind of fire and ash. One second she was there the next, gone. “Martzia!” I cried, horrified.

 

I then began to hear people screaming as they ran past the car. I opened the car door, hoping to find Martzia somehow safely outside. I couldn’t have been more wrong. No-where was safe now. The road below had become a river of lava, which thankfully wasn’t rising. Flaming, melting cars were all that bobbed down the river of fire.

 

A demon-like monster, towering as high as the skyscrapers beside it roared, and belched fire,incinerating the forest around it to ash. I stared numbly at it, atop of it’s head glowing horns rose up, adding to the satanic look. I could only see up to its lower torso, burning trees blocked out the rest. What I could see was it’s firey whip which it brandished then struck at a nearby sky scraper, sending a red, diagonal line across it. I could hear the screams from here as the top half of the building slid off, landing in the river of lava.

 

I jumped as a strong hand gripped my arm, yanking me away and snapping me out of my daze. I found myself running along side the person. “Mark!” I said in surprise. A panicked look rang in his dark eyes as he said, “No time for courtesies, follow me!” We somehow managed to weave through the crowd and off the bridge.

 

“Mark, Mark, where are we going?!” I cried. Mark pushed his glasses upward, “It’s gotta be here somewhere…gotta be…” He crouched, running his hands over the muddy ground. I stood watching Mark desperately search for whatever it was he was looking for as people ran screaming past us.

 

“Mark!” I shouted, both frustrated and stressed out at the fact that all hell seemed to be breaking loose. “Found it!” He cried happily as he shifted something on the ground with a groan.

 

I stood on the grassy field, watching in horror as a lion, made up of the same fiery materiel as the giant, two fire wings flapped on it’s back, lifting it up into the air as it arched in a dive onto a poor guy who had tripped over. I turned away so I only heard his screams and smelled the scent of burning flesh. 

 

I turned to where Mark had been crouched to see a flattened surface of grass where had been. “Mark?” I said, fear tearing at my insides as the lion charged towards me.


	2. PewDiePie (Join The Club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive YouTube convention is taking place in New York, some of the biggest names of YouTube will be there. Gamers like Felix, Mark, Barry and even Ross know a thing or two about paranormal things, things that don't come from this universe. But will they survive the Pathway to hell? Even with each of them gifted their own unique power, will they survive each other? Join Pewdiepie, Martzia, Markiplier, The Game grumps, Danisnotonfire the Amazing Phil and Smosh Games on this epic journey through hell, where they must face their true destinies and defeat a prince of the Underworld, lord over the realm of souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my book!

PewDiePie

Join The Club

 

As the fiery beast charged at me I stumbled backwards and fell onto my back with a huff. The lion let out a fearsome roar as it launched into the air, it arched downwards at me and landed squarely above me, two paws burning either side of me, caging me in. It opened its massive jaws, flashing its magmatic teeth at me and roared. One look at its red-coal eyes and I fainted, it felt as if I was falling deeper and deeper into the blackness… the last thing I saw was a flash of blue that resembled a spear as it impaled the head of the fiery feline.

 

When I came too, I just lied there, wherever there was. The persistent drip of a leaky pipe and the eerie scuffling of tiny feet was all that I could hear. I slowly opened my seemingly glued together eyes and looked around, raising my head weakly. I was in some sort of metal room; I was lying atop a metal shelf thing, which produced from the wall.

 

“Well, good-morning sleeping beauty,” A raspy voice said from the corner of room. With a weak smile I turned to him, “Hey Cry.”

 

He replied with a half smile, “There’s a bathroom thorugh that door, you should get yourself cleaned up before I give you a tour,” Cry said, pointing towards a door to the right of me. With a shaky nod I slipped of the bed and made my way to the door.

 

In the bathroom there was a single, flickering light that never ceased swaying in the slightest and a door that must’ve lead to the toilet. There was a tiny mirror and a cracked porcelain sink, I rested my elbows on the sink and sighed deeply.

 

I was still processing what had happened. Martzia, just…gone. But she wasn’t dead, I refused to believe that, but I knew she was in danger, outside right now, no-one was safe. And the giant and the lion, what the hell was going on?

 

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around myself, needing a hug. As soon as my hands touched my sides I winced and drew back. I lifted my sweater and shirt and found red burn marks, either side. Suddenly realizing how hot it was I took off my sweater, leaving my black- fancy shirt on.

 

I’d have to get some disinfectant for my burns but that wasn’t the height of my concerns right now, I had to talk to Cry and find Mark, and find out what was happening.

 

Just as I began to turn and head out a massive, beautiful black and blue butterfly fluttered up to me. Captured in awe and without thinking I lifted my finger and the gorgeous creature landed lightly on it. For another second it stayed there, I stared at it closely and it appeared to glow a serene blue. It fluttered down to my side where my burn was. Instinctively I lifted my shirt, revealing my burn to it, the butterfly gently landed right on it.

 

The same light blue of the butterfly glowed on both burns, a cool, soothing sensation went through me. I looked back to the butterfly and with a flap of it’s wings it disappeared in a wisp of blue. 

 

Having no idea what happened I walked out of the bathroom to see Cry, hands in the pockets of his jacket inspecting a suspicious black mark on the wall. “Cry?” I asked. “Oh, yeah c’mon I’ll give you the officia, first classl tour of the facility,” He said with a grin.

 

“Facility?” I asked curiously as we left the room and entered a large metal hallway. Similar to the room large bolts seemed to hold the walls together, pipes lined the intersection between the roof and wall, steam hissing from the slightest gaps between the pipes. It gave the place a kind of steam-punk feel.

 

“Cry, where are we?”

“Welcome to the company of the hidden, and where by ‘coincidence' 94% of us are YouTubers,” Cry said, still wearing a proud grin.


	3. Cryaotic (The Company of The Hidden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive YouTube convention is taking place in New York, some of the biggest names of YouTube will be there. Gamers like Felix, Mark, Barry and even Ross know a thing or two about paranormal things, things that don't come from this universe. But will they survive the Pathway to hell? Even with each of them gifted their own unique power, will they survive each other? Join Pewdiepie, Martzia, Markiplier, The Game grumps, Danisnotonfire the Amazing Phil and Smosh Games on this epic journey through hell, where they must face their true destinies and defeat a prince of the Underworld, lord over the realm of souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my book!

Cryaotic

The Company Of The Hidden

 

After a moment of thought Pewdie asked, “I know there’s a lot, when I say a lot I mean I’m probably gonna have to write a list of questions for you, to explain so can I start by asking what is the Company Of The Hidden?”

 

I thought about this for a moment, “That’s something that isn’t really up to me to explain,” I said, coming to a stop a yet another iron door. I raised a finger and said, “But I know someone who could.”

 

I pushed open the door and Pewdie walked past, still wearing his confused look he had been wearing since the moment he woke.

 

I followed him in and closed the door, which gave a stubborn, rusted groan in turn. I sat on metal seat, and pulled my legs onto the seat and crossed them. With a tired sigh I pulled my hood up and rested my head back against the wall as I closed my eyes and listened.

 

Pewdie let put a small gasp as he must’ve seen the round table where Markiplier, Shane Dawson, (still in his Fruit loop out fit ), Ian and Anthony and Sadie and Aiden stood round.

 

“Mark?” Pewdie’s voice asked. “Hey bud, once I realized you weren’t in that manhole I high-tailed it back to the surface and found you taking a granny nap with a thank-fully asleep kitty,” Markiplier replied evenly.

 

“Ok, can you guys answer a few questions?” PewDiePie asked, obviously having had time to think it through. At least a little bit.

“Of course, go ahead,” Aiden said. I opened my eyes to spot Aiden’s red, fiery hair nod back and forth as he motioned for Pewdie to continue.

 

“First of all, who are you two?” Pewdie asked, motioning to Aiden and Sadie.

 

“I’m Aiden and this is Sadie,” He said, pointing to himself and then his ginger haired sister, Sadie gave Felix a shy smile and a nod.

 

“Ok, next what is going on out there?” Pewdie asked. I felt it was my turn to speak up, “It’s called The Purging, it is said to be when the fires of hell join the holy, cleansing waters of heaven and together they create the Purging Fire. This fire, is like no other, this fire is alive, and it incinerates anything that lives, it is something that can be stopped by no ordinary mortal,” I finished. 

 

Felix’s eye’s grew round with shock, “W-we’re all going to die?!” He cried, becoming frantic. “Martzia, Martzia! She disappeared on the highway, just went up in a stint of smoke and ash, is she…is she…?” Felix asked, his voice shaking.

 

“That sounds more like a summoning,” Sadie piped up. “Summoning?” Pewdie asked. “In the event of a purging it is foretold that 50 humans will be summoned for a sacrifice, so she’s still alive but not for long. You have about 15 days to save her, before the sacrifices begin,” Sadie explained solemnly.

 

“She’s alive, thank god,” Felix said, sighing with relief. “Ok, last question for now, what is The Company Of The Hidden?” he asked.

 

Mark answered this time. “It has been up to the Company to hide Earth for centuries now. Those who have the most imagination, creativity are part of this order. Demons, entities, spirits and shape shifters have always taken an interest in our home. More so recently due to our progress in technology, our kind have become more greedy, selfish, uncaring for own kith, this acts like a light bulb for the demonic moths,” Mark explained."The others as we call them in a cliche fassion hunger for our souls, the purity and imigination and power of a soul is something that the Others lack, something they are foreever hungry for, in this time of Purging they will most likely see this time as an oppotunity, as a feast."

 

 

“We gather witches, mages and any magical beings who care for our home enough to help hide it, and now we’re the only ones who can save the world from Hell’s purgatory,” Aiden finished eeriely.


	4. Markiplier (A Quest?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive YouTube convention is taking place in New York, some of the biggest names of YouTube will be there. Gamers like Felix, Mark, Barry and even Ross know a thing or two about paranormal things, things that don't come from this universe. But will they survive the Pathway to hell? Even with each of them gifted their own unique power, will they survive each other? Join Pewdiepie, Martzia, Markiplier, The Game grumps, Danisnotonfire the Amazing Phil and Smosh Games on this epic journey through hell, where they must face their true destinies and defeat a prince of the Underworld, lord over the realm of souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my book!

Markiplier

A Quest?

 

“What can I do to save her?” Felix asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I know someone that if there is a way to save her, he would know,” Aiden replied. I watched Pewdie as a glimmer of hope past through his blue eyes.

 

“Who?”

 

****

 

Myself, Cry, Pewdie, Ian and Anthony made our way to the weapons locker. “Are sure we can find this guy?” Pewdie asked Cry quietly as I loaded a shotgun and a box of JC ammo into a duffle bag. “Of course we can, we’re YouTuber’s we can do anything!” Ian piped up with a grin on his face.

 

“Right, but Ian, Anthony you guys don’t need to come, it’s way too dangerous,” Pewdie said, worry seeping into his tone. “Yeah that’s the point of why we’re going to this guy,” Anthony said hauling his duffle bag onto his back in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Felix gave me an annoyed glance as Anthony and Ian climbed into the black army Jeep Aiden had lent us. “Another Question?” I asked innocently with a half grin escaping into the front seat of the Jeep.

 

Felix climbed into the passenger seat next to me, a worried, nervous and pissed off expression on his face. I couldn’t blame him, I thought as I pushed the keys into the ignition and turned the gears. One so close to him, so close to his heart had been taken away in a heartbeat, and his home, Earth was under threat of being taken away from him too. From all of us.

 

A metal door slowly rose, letting a glowing red light seep in revealing a concrete driveway, which slanted up hill, which led to the fiery, under siege world above.

 

With Cry, Anthony, Ian in the back seat, guns rested on their laps and bags of ammunition and guns in the boot we made our way upward.

 

The opening had led us up and into a long-abandoned cemetery, the sky above was blackened with smoke, even inside the car the stench managed seeped in.

 

It was night now, so the red glow that was now the ruins of New York stood out like a firefly in the dark. The sky above New York was a hellish red, lighting flashed in the distance above the city. It looked like hell.

 

Cry leaned forward, “I’m guessing that’s where we’re going?” He asked, the look on his face suggesting he already knew the answer.

 

“We can’t go around, the City’s surrounded with Lava, one way in, one way out,” I said gravely as we made our way past a pair of rusted gates that marked the entrance.

 

I slowed the Jeep to a stop. Without looking at any of them, only looking forward and into the inferno I asked, “If you want to leave, leave because from here on out there’s no turning back.”

 

After a moment of silence, the sound of a car door opening and silent, guilty footsteps fading away didn’t sound I revved the Jeep and started forward.

 

“Let’s go then.”


	5. Mari (Oh the OTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive YouTube convention is taking place in New York, some of the biggest names of YouTube will be there. Gamers like Felix, Mark, Barry and even Ross know a thing or two about paranormal things, things that don't come from this universe. But will they survive the Pathway to hell? Even with each of them gifted their own unique power, will they survive each other? Join Pewdiepie, Martzia, Markiplier, The Game grumps, Danisnotonfire the Amazing Phil and Smosh Games on this epic journey through hell, where they must face their true destinies and defeat a prince of the Underworld, lord over the realm of souls.

Mari

The Fall

 

Half an hour before the second wave of Purgatory

 

“Shut up Joven,” I growled. Joven, Lasercorn and I had been sitting here backstage for three fucking hours now and Joven had not stop complaining about it. For some reason our panel had been delayed. It seemed everything was going wrong, the lights, microphones, and speaker system had decided to glitch out.

 

I turned my IPhone on, the home screen began to blur and it wouldn’t respond to any of my commands when I tapped the screen and pressed the home button. “What the…?” I murmured.

 

“Are you guys getting reception?” Sohinki asked, appearing before us. “My phone just went haywire,” I said, passing it to him. Sohinki stared at it confused for a moment. “Did you drop it?” He asked. “No, and it’s brand new,” I said, shoving it back in my pocket, annoyed and confused.

 

“I’m going to head back to the dressing rooms,” I said, tired of sitting here waiting for something to happen. I got up and went down the set of miniature stairs of the platform and out through the exit door.

 

I headed down the hallway and to the door on the left. I paused as I turned the door handle, the lights lighting the hall way had begun to flicker erratically. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered countless horror flicks where the massacre began at a simple flicker of the lights.

 

I pushed open the door and banished the disturbing thoughts from my head. I closed the door behind me and glanced at my reflection. Skinny ripped jeans, brown boots, black jacket and a Smosh pit weekly meow t-shirt.

 

Even though I’d had three hours to calm myself down I was still nervous. I was going to be the only girl on the Smosh game panel. So I was probably going to be the only person with anything intelligent to say on the panel.

 

I jumped as a loud thumping sounded at the door. My surprise turned to annoyance, “I’m coming!” I called back irritably. Another thump at the door, this time the door shook. “I said I’m-“ A loud, inhuman roar sounded behind the door.

 

My eyes grew round with shock and I backed up slowly away from the door. In an explosion of smoke and the splintered remains of the door a giant serpent slithered in. Red, smoking coal horns produced from it’s head, it hissed a fiery tongue at me slyly. Two magma fangs produced from it’s mouth, it snapped it’s vice jaws at me.

 

It’s body was like seeping magma, moving ever so slowly endlessly. I didn’t scream or cry out, I was too shocked by what I saw to do anything but stare flabbergasted.

 

The serpent arched it’s neck backwards, preparing to strike out as a fierce battle cry echoed across the room. Jovenshire appeared, he leaped onto the back of the serpent, a black pole in hand. The serpent shook it’s head vigorously, attempting to throw off the annoying thing that was getting between it and it’s prey.

 

Joven lifted the pole as high as he could raise it then struck downward, the pole amazingly impaled the serpent through it’s head. It’s glowing red eyes and body began to dim.

 

Joven climbed of the back of the dead creature, looking as shocked as I was too. He walked over to me slowly, staring at his hands then back at the serpent as if he couldn’t believe he had killed it.

 

 

We looked to each other, “What the hell was that thing?” We asked in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading 'Where Butterflies Never Die' so far! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment about what you thought! :) xx The Fallout Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you For reading my book so far! Please leave a comment about what you think!


End file.
